Force of Evil Chapter 3
by Kelar
Summary: With the Rescue of Mia Skywalker due to go underway, Luke and his team must finally prepare to meet the Majesty, face to face. Meanwhile, Wedge and his fleet engage a violent Imperial fleet in combat! Please review these stories if you liked them! All fee


Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Star Wars and all related characters, locations, businesses etc. are owned by Lucasfilm, Lucasarts and/or their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, no money has or ever will change hands!   
Note: Just so that you know, these stories follow the exact Star Wars timeline as written in many of the Star Wars comics and novels only up to a point! This story is a personal story for me, and I have added things that don't fit in exactly with the exact Star Wars timeline! But hey, us Fan Fiction authors are allowed a little poetic license here and there, aren't we?... :)   


**A Long time ago, in a Galaxy far, far away...**

It has been 30 years since the destruction of the second Death Star, and the deaths of Darth Vader and the Emperor, and finally there is peace throughout the Galaxy. However, the peace seems ready to shatter in the face of new controversy...   
On the discovery that the Empire are building up their attack star fleet, contrary to New Republic treaty terms, Luke Skywalker assembled a hand-picked team to travel to Nar Shaddaa to gain information from the vile crime lord Nobul the Hutt.   
However, an attack by two squads of Stormtroopers and a mysterious Dark Jedi left them one person short as Mia, Luke's daughter, was kidnapped in the ensuing battle.

Now, the rescue of Mia Skywalker is underway, helped along by information provided by the notorious Bounty Hunter Boba Fett. For Luke and Mara, this is a personal mission. Not only will they be rescuing their daughter, but they will also be coming face to face with The Empires new leader, the mysterious Majesty, for the first time...

Meanwhile, in the Novana Asteroid belt, Admiral Wedge Antilles and his New Republic Fleet have come face to face with an aggressive Imperial battle Fleet protecting the Empires illegal new Star Destroyer production facility there...

With the outcome of this war undecided for either side, the fate of the New Republic hangs in the balance. As these two epic battles race towards their dramatic conclusions, the Jedi and the New Republic must brace themselves for the most unexpected twist yet...

* * *

"OK guys, pick your targets and engage. Take no prisoners!" Colonel Gavin Darklighter swung his X-wing around in a 180 degree turn. depressing his trigger, he let off a volley of blaster fire, and the hapless TIE which, a few seconds ago was behind him, blew into a million tiny pieces.

"You've got one on your tail Rogue 3, watch out!"   
"Copy Rogue 4, can some one help me out here, I can't shake him!"   
"Got your back Rogue 3, hold tight!"   
Rogue 8 veered left, his sights tracking the TIE that had attached itself to Rogue 3's tail. "Come on, come on..." He whispered under his breath, mentally willing his wily opponent into his blaster's firing range. The indicator turned red and beeped, and Rogue 8 pressed down hard on his trigger. The TIE blew up in a brilliant flash of fire, and when the flames cleared, nothing remained of it except a few pieces of debris and a large cloud of space dust.   
"Could you have left it any later?!" Rogue 3 said, mock-seriously.   
"You're alive, aren't you?" Rogue 8 replied, pretending to sound hurt at his comrades remark.   
"Sure am," agreed Rogue 3. "I owe you one, buddy!"   
"No problem," Rogue 8 said, with a smile. "You can get the drinks in, when we get back on board the _Invicta!_"

On the _Invicta's _bridge, Fleet Admiral Wedge Antilles was busy co-ordinating the battle with his fellow starship commanders via a 2 way comlink.   
"I don't like it!" Said Captain Ardla, of the _Galaxy's Pride. _"Why hasn't that Star Destroyer attacked. Why is letting it's TIE fighters do all the work for it?" Ardla was a Mon Calamari, and a battle hardened one at that. He'd been serving aboard one of the Mon Cal cruisers during the Battle of Endor, and had had to watch as his best friend died in his arms, helpless to do anything about it. Ardla had always hated the Empire, but this just served to fuel his hatred further. _Anything _The Empire did was suspect to Ardla, and secretly he was glad at this chance to engage them once again!   
"We shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth," Replied Captain Cala Beguyen of the _Coruscant Star. _"If the Star Destroyer wan's to let it's little TIE stooges do all the work, I say let it! After all, TIE fighters are a lot easier to deal with than a huge Imperial star Destroyer!" Captain Cala Beguyen was a Shistavanen Wolfwoman and one of the Republics most valued starship captains. Considered beautiful by her species, Cala looked quite terrifying by human standards, as did all her people, because of her resemblance to a wolf. Cala had joined the Rebellion as a pilot, about a year before the battle of Yavin, and her success at that battle - a total of 59 TIE fighters destroyed - revealed her exceptional skills. She rose through the ranks to take command of her very own starship in the space of only 10 years, quite a feat considering that it takes most people 20 years at the very least!   
"I don't know," Wedge said thoughtfully, slowly rubbing his chin. "I can't help thinking there's an ulterior motive to that Star Destroyers inactivity. I'm starting to wonder if maybe we shouldn't attack now. 3 New Rep cruisers can easily total one Imp Star Destroyer."   
"With all due respect Admiral, are you _nuts!_" Ardla shook his head. "Not even 3 New Rep cruisers could come out unscathed from a fracas with a Star Destroyer! Our casualties would be great!"   
"First of all, I didn't say we'd come out 'unscathed', I just said we'd win," Wedge corrected his counterpart. "And second, if we do it right, our casualties should only be light!"   
"I'm afraid I must agree with Captain Ardla," Cala said, her gruff voice calm and contemplative. "Any casualties are too many, and what exactly is it that drives you to believe that there is something more to this than meets the eye? We have seen no evidence of any further activity from the Imperials."   
Wedge sighed, deeply. "I don't know," He conceded. "It's just a feeling, I can't explain it any better than that. But if there's one thing I've learned in all my years with the Rebellion and the New Republic," His expression became almost deadly serious, "it's trust your feelings!"   
"Admiral Antilles?" Commander Givens was regarding her console, a look of dread on her face. She looked up towards Wedge. "I think you want to see this!"   
"Transfer it to my console." Wedge replied.   
Just as Commander Givens began tapping the necessary buttons on her console, both Ardla and Cala were distracted by the shouts of their first officers as well. Wedge looked down at the data which was now scrolling across his screen. Grimacing, he looked back up towards his comlink screen, where Ardla and Cala appeared to be viewing information of their own.   
"I know this is hardly the time to be saying this," Wedge said, his two counterparts turning to face him again, "but I told you so!..."   
There, on Wedges screen was Commander Given's sensor data. Data which indicated that just out of visual range, 3 more Star Destroyers were on an intercept course for the New Republic Fleet...

"This is insane, I mean, trusting Boba Fett is insane!"   
"Would you relax Han," Luke said, tiring at his brother-in-laws continual outbursts over his accepting Boba Fetts help on this mission. "I scanned him, he was telling the truth, end of story!"   
"You're still insane!" Han replied, determined that Boba Fett couldn't be trusted, despite Luke's insistence that he could!   
"Oh, so _I'm _insane now? I thought you just meant undertaking the mission was insane!"   
"It's all insane! And could you _please _not mention 'undertaking'? I'm worried enough as it is, without you dropping little reminders of death into the conversation!"   
"That was not my intent, and you know it!"   
"Oh yeah? Well I'm not convinced! Just look at where we are! This is not the place a _sane_ man would be!"   
The _Millennium Falcon, _as per Boba Fett's instructions, had found itself clamped in one of the many nooks and crannies of the huge Imperial Supply barge's underbelly, using the ships sensor blind spot to get there! The idea behind this maneuver was that the _Falcon_ should now be able to get as close to Dathomir as it needed to get, all the time being undetectable to Dathomir's orbital sensors being seen instead as just part of the barges hull! Of course, this maneuver hadn't yet been tested as Fett had gathered the information he needed to pull it off, but hadn't actually gone through with it. It was now all down the _Millennium Falcon _and her crew to see if this plan would actually work or not.   
"Well, if this is a place where only a madman would be," Luke said with a grin, "Then you must be as mad as the rest of us!"   
"Oh no!" Han replied grumpily. "I was pulled into this crazy mission completely against my will! If you hadn't have needed my ship, I wouldn't even be here!"   
"Of course you would! You're not one to just sit back while a family member is in trouble! I know you wanna have your part in Mia's rescue, whether _you _believe it or not!"   
"Look, you know how much I care about Mia, and if she's hurt, you know I'll be first in line to hunt down the piece of Imperial scum that did it, but this mission's just too damn crazy, even for me!"   
Luke threw his hands up in defeat. "I'm going into the back. There's just no talking to you when you're like this. It's like talking to a brick wall!"   
"Yeah? well at least I'm a sane brick wall!"   
Luke paused at the cockpit door, and turned to face his friend again. "You know Han, there was a time when nothing was too crazy for you! In fact, I think you were probably the craziest smuggler in the galaxy once!" Han didn't reply. Luke sighed, and shaking his head he made his way into the main compartment.   
Han stared out at the mottled sky of hyperspace, whizzing past in front of him. "Yeah kid," He sighed, "you're right. But the galaxy's a different place these days."

Luke entered the _Falcon's _main compartment right in the middle of what sounded like an interesting conversation. "What have I missed?" He asked as he settled himself into a seat by the holo-chess table.   
"We were just discussing Admiral Pellaeon," Da'Ran replied, "and why he hasn't reacted to this latest situation."   
"He's been pretty hard to get hold of ever since he retired to the Rim. Maybe he hasn't even heard yet!" Luke offered.   
"That's what I thought." Jaina said. "And would he even react to the news if he did know?"   
"Probably. After all, the Empire was his life before he retired." Added Jacen. He turned to Luke. "Is Dad OK?"   
Luke sighed again. " I think he's just going through a rough time. The last time we tried anything like this, He had Chewie sitting at his side the whole time. Now, he's alone."   
"He has us!" Anakin protested.   
"That's not really what I meant, Anakin. He's alone in that his oldest friend, his tower of strength as it were, is no longer with him. You know how your father thinks. He feels vulnerable now that Chewie, this seemingly indestructible force that would always be there to back him up and bail him out if he ever got into trouble, is gone!"   
Anakin thought for a moment. "Oh."   
Luke smiled. "I guess we're all going to have be his tower of strength now. After all, who else is going to look out for him in his old age?" Everybody began to laugh, but their laughter was cut off as Han's voice crackled over the comm. "We're dropping out of hyperspace guys, that's our cue to get ready! Some one better go check that those commandos are still awake, and ready to rock!   
"I'll go check!" Gerron said, pulling himself to his feet. "I need the exercise. I feel like my joints have frozen!   
There was a squad of New Rep Commandos waiting in the cargo bay. The mission had been planned so that Luke, Mara, Da'Ran, Gerron, Jaina, Jacen and Anakin would head inside the Sith complex and track down the Majesty's throne room, taking on any Sith warriors or apprentices as they went, and Han, along with the squad of Commando's in the Cargo bay, would handle all the Stormtroopers and Imperial Commandos that got in the way. Thanks to Boba Fett's plans of the Sith Training Academy, Luke figured that getting where they wanted to go shouldn't be too much trouble, as they'd all committed the plans to memory as part of their mission training. But Luke knew all to well that when the Sith were involved, nothing was likely to be easy!   
"Where's Mara?" Luke said, suddenly realizing that his wife wasn't with the rest of them.   
"She went to take a rest in the Medical Bay," Da'Ran replied. "I don't think she's feeling too good at the moment."   
For several years now, Mara had been suffering from a mysterious molecular disease which had killed every other person who had been diagnosed with it. It was only due to her rigid perseverance and strength in the force that she had survived this long. Like a lot of disorders, she had good days and bad days, but even during the good days, Luke couldn't forget that his beloved wife was dying, and it felt to Luke that not knowing how much time they had left together was killing him too.   
"I'll go and get her," Luke said quietly. "It's time time to get ready to attack!"

"I've sent the distress signal, sir! But I doubt it'll get through to anyone in time!" Commander Givens said, gravely.   
"Be optimistic Commander," Wedge replied. "After all, if it doesn't get through in time, we're space dust!"   
The 3 new Star Destroyers were slowly closing on The New Republic Fleet and everyone knew that when they arrived it would all be over. For them, anyway.   
"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Commander Givens said.   
"Always, Commander." Wedge replied.   
"Why don't we just retreat sir, and return with a bigger fleet at a later time?!   
"It'd be nice if we could Commander. But, if we turn tail now, the Imp's will have the chance to reinforce their lines here, and that'll make it virtually impossible for any fleet to break through. Especially with all the extra Star Destroyers continually rolling off the production line to add to their numbers!"   
"But, sir, if we stay... We'll be destroyed."   
"I won't lie to you, Commander, we most probably will. But our sacrifice will give the reinforcements you just called for time to arrive, then they can carry on where we left off, and put an end to the Imp's new production line."   
"Unfortunately sir, that doesn't make feel all that better!"   
"Well Commander, we'll be remembered as heroes of the Republic. But you know, it doesn't make me feel all that better either!"   
Commander Givens smiled. Suddenly, her console began to beep. "Sir, the remaining TIE's are retreating."   
"OK Commander, tell Colonel Darklighter to get the more heavily damaged Rogues back to the _Invicta, _and then to prepare for some _very_ close quarters combat. I get the feeling we're gonna need all the guns we can get for this one!"

The _Falcon _had been able to make an undetected landing in the woods closest to the Sith Training Academy. Everyone had gathered just outside and were making last minute preparations before heading into battle.   
"Well, it looks like Fett was telling the truth this far!" Luke said as he walked past Han.   
"Yeah? Well there's plenty that can still go wrong!" Han called after his friend.   
Luke Stepped up to his wife, and put his arm around her.   
"How're you feeling?" He said quietly.   
"I'm fine!" Mara replied, sharply. "Stop fussing, will you?" She gave her lightsaber a quick once over, and clipped it back onto her belt.   
"Well, whether you're fine or not," Luke said with a smile, "I'm glad I'm you're on my side!"   
"Nobody messes with my family and lives." Mara snarled in reply.   
"Troops are ready to go, Luke!" Han called from where he was stood with the battle hungry squad of New Rep Commandos.   
"OK," Luke called back. He raised his voice so that everyone could hear him. "Alright guys, you know the plan. The Jedi and myself will do what we can to keep the troops and guards distracted while we get into the complex. When we split up though, you're on your own! Good luck, and may the Force be with you all!"   
With one last check of their weapons they all headed off towards the Academy, the Jedi taking point in order to get a good view of the Imperial troops whose minds they would need to cloud in order sneak by unnoticed.   
Getting into the Academy was relatively easy with the help of Fett's Plans. The team entered through the sewage ducts below the walls, not a pleasant way to get in, but the least likely to be heavily guarded. As for encountering troops along the way, there were a few close calls, but with the help of the Jedi mind clouding technique, the team managed to get in unnoticed. Within 3 quarters of an hour from setting off from the _Falcon, _the team was inside the Academy and ready to put their rescue plan into operation.   
"Well, that was one stealth entry I hope we don't have to repeat in a hurry!" Da'Ran said, attempting to shake the sewage water from the bottom of his cloak.   
"I turned my nasal receptors off before we entered the duct." Gerron said with what everyone knew would be a smile, if it was possible for him to do so.   
"Can't say I'm not jealous!" Jacen replied, rubbing the tip of his nose in an effort to get rid of the pungent aroma which was still circulating around his nostrils.   
"OK, are we all here?" Luke said at last, as the last one of the team emerged from the sewage duct into the Academy's waste plant.   
"I think so." Han replied, doing a quick head count.   
"Good," Luke continued. "OK, this is where we split up. The Jedi and myself will be heading south, towards the Majesty's throne room, and Han and the Commandos will be heading north, to the main entrance, to set up a blockade there, blocking access by all Imperial troops. Now, I want all party's to remember this important rule; stay stealthy until you absolutely, positively have to reveal yourself! I don't have to tell you that as soon as the Imps know we're here, all hell will break loose!" He paused for a moment. "And once again, good luck, and may the Force be with you!"   
"OK, you heard the man, lets move out Commandos." Han said. He turned to his friend. "See ya on the flip side, buddy!"   
"Good luck Han!"   
With that, Han and the commandos carefully made their way out of the waste plant and into the Academy, leaving the Jedi alone to put their part of the plan into action.   
"OK guys," Luke said, turning to face his team of eager young Jedi, "I know I said we'll be sticking together, but I've decided to alter the plan a little."   
"Alter it how?" Da'Ran said with a frown.   
"Well, I've been thinking about the size of this place, and the number of Sith that inhabit it. Then I think about us, 5 lone Jedi. It seems to me, that the only way we'll get to the Majesty's throne room, is if we split into groups and secure the compound, you know, lock down doors, make barricades, so that the other Sith are trapped in other parts of the building away from us, so they can't cause us any trouble!"   
"That makes no sense," Gerron said, scratching his metallic chin. "The plan was to face the Majesty together, so that we'd stand a better chance of defeating him with our joint skills and Force powers. Splitting up, we're just making the job all that more difficult for whoever reaches the Majesty first. And I suspect that will be you."   
"Look, there are what, 50 Sith trainees here according to Fett's intel? And 10 full Sith Lords. It seems to me that cutting them off from the rest of the Academy, the parts that we're going be in, makes the likelihood of an engagement all the more unlikely!"   
"But Uncle Luke," Anakin spoke up, "We all know that the Majesty is powerful from what we've heard, but we just don't know _how _powerful. Doesn't it make more sense that we all stick together, just in case he's more powerful than we thought? That way he stands less chance of overwhelming us in a battle!"   
"I understand what you're saying," Luke replied, his tone firm, "but I'm in command of this mission, and I've made my decision. Anakin, you're with Jaina and Jacen, and you'll take the east wing. Da'Ran and Gerron, you're together, and you'll take the west wing. Mara and I will continue down south. Good luck, and May the Force be with you. Now, let's move."   
On that note, everybody knew it would be fruitless to argue the fact with Luke any further, so the five younger Jedi unclipped their lightsabers from their belts and set off about their missions, leaving just Luke and Mara alone in the waste plant.   
Mara turned to face her husband. "Now just what was _that _all about? Changing the mission. You never said anything to me about changing the mission. What are you up to?"   
"Look Mara," Luke said, solemnly, "ever since we got here, to Dathomir, I've felt the strangest sensation through the Force. You must have felt it. And the thing is, I've felt it somewhere before."   
"Sure, I've felt something strange since we got here," Mara replied "But I figure it's just the Majesty's essence. So what? We Know we're here to fight him!"   
Luke sighed, and looked down at the ground. "It's not that simple Mara. I've felt this presence somewhere before, I know it. And although I don't know much about it, I know one thing, it's evil. Pure, unadulterated evil. And if I take the others in with me, I won't be able to protect them. They're all so young, and they're not ready to face this yet!"   
"Young, yes, but they're Jedi Luke. This is what they're trained for. I mean, Gerron's a Jedi Master for heavens sake! They can all take care of themselves!"   
"No Mara. If they come in with us, they won't survive. Any of them." Luke paused for a moment. "In fact, to be honest, I'm not even sure _we_ will!"

"Damn it, full power to deflectors!" Wedge yelled as yet another console blew out right next to his head.   
"Deflectors are at full power, sir!" Commander Givens yelled back. "There's nothing more we can give 'em!"   
"Can't we try draining power from another system?"   
"The only system we have left to drain power from is life support, sir! And I think we need all we can get in that department!"   
Wedge slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair. "Damn it!" He growled. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "How are the other ships doing?" He said at last.   
"_Coruscant Star _is operating at 50% efficiency, with hull breaches on decks 2, 3 and 9, and the _Galaxy's Pride _is operating at 48% efficiency and has lost all propulsion. They also have hull breaches on decks 1, 2, 3, 5 and 7 sir!"   
"What about Rogue Squadron, how're they doing?"   
"3 Casualties so far, heavy damage to most ships. They're not going to last very much longer out there sir!"   
Wedge sighed. He rubbed the sweat from his brow. "OK Commander, get Rogue Squadron back on board. They've done all they can out there!"   
"Yes sir." Commander Givens turned back to her console and activated her comm.   
Wedge sat back in chair. He stared out of the view screen at the 4 Star Destroyers throwing volley after volley of burning laser bolts at him and his companion vessels. The explosions and shouts of his Bridge Crew melded into one constant background din as Wedge pondered his current situation. The Fleet had entered the Cibiaan System with the simple objective of talking to the Imperial Forces on patrol there. They had come equipped with 3 New Republic Battle Cruisers and the New Republics top X-wing squadron for back up. Surely more than enough to fend off any offensive that the under equipped Imperial Remnant could throw at them? At least, that's what they had thought. But instead, here they were attempting to fend off an attack by 4 Imperial Star Destroyers, all fresh off the production line, and all together more than enough to cope with this small New Republic fleet. And so, Wedge concluded with a sigh, this was where his long career in the service of the Rebellion would come to an end. Not to mention the careers of all the other crew and pilots who were part this fleet.   
But no. This wasn't the time to give up and die, not yet! As long as this ship of his had some fight left in it, Wedge would have some fight left in him. And if he had die he today, he was going to take as many of these Imperial womprats with him as he possibly could!   
"Commander," Wedge shouted, bringing himself back to the here and now. "Set a course for one of those Star Destroyers and engage at ramming speed! And have all of the remaining proton torpedoes armed while you're at it!"   
"Yes sir!" Commander Givens replied. "If we have to die, we'll take as many of those Imperial scumbugs with us as we can, right sir?"   
Wedge smiled. He'd always had a great deal of respect for Commander Givens, she reminded him much of himself in his younger days. He always knew she'd have made a great starship captain one day. But now, it seemed, she would never get the chance. "That's right Commander. Let's give 'em hell!"   
Commander Givens turned back to her console to make the necessary computations to ram the Imperial ship, and paused. "Ah, sir," she said, turning to face Wedge again, "I think we may want reconsider your plan! I've just picked up 50 new sensor contacts jumping out of Hyperspace, all with New Republic ID's!"   
Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, one of the Star Destroyers attacking the _Coruscant Star _blew up in a brilliant flash of light! Wedge jumped to feet, a broad smile spread across his lips.   
"This is Captain Kelt Fury of the New Republic Battle Cruiser _Protector_ to besieged New Republic Vessels. Need a hand Admiral Antilles?"   
Wedge let out an audible sigh of relief. "Captain Fury," He said "You could not have come at a better time!"

Da'Ran and Gerron had managed to travel unseen through the Sith Academy for 15 minutes until they came upon their first obstacle. And quite an obstacle it was too.   
"Looks like the others have managed to keep all the Sith contained!" Da'Ran whispered as he glanced back down the long empty corridor he and Gerron had just walked down. "We haven't even seen _one!_"   
"True," Gerron replied, "but be careful what you wish for, you might just get it!"   
"I wasn't actually saying saying I _wanted _one..." Da'Ran began as he and Gerron turned the corner into the next corridor.   
"Well, you have one, Jedi! I am Darth Orn!"   
Da'Ran and Gerron were both taken aback at this unexpected voice intruding on their conversation, and it didn't take them long to figure out who's voice it was. There, part way down the corridor they'd just turned into, stood a tall humanoid dressed from head to toe in long black robes, his face hidden inside a large hood. Gerron reached for his lightsaber...   
"No!" Da'Ran said, turning to face his friend and holding up his hand. "I'll take him."   
"Da'Ran..." Gerron began, but Da'Ran cut him off.   
"He knows where Mia is, I can feel it." Da'Ran said, his gaze once again settling on the Sith warrior. "He's mine! You carry on, I'll be alright"   
"You're sure?" Gerron asked, well aware that the younger man had already made up his mind.   
"Yeah, I'm sure!"   
Gerron nodded. "OK. I'll find another route around." With one last glance at the Sith warrior, Gerron turned and headed back down the long corridor from which he and Da'Ran had just emerged.   
"Well," Da'Ran said, dropping his cloak to the floor and unclipping his lightsaber from his belt. "Now that we're alone, let's do this!"   
The Sith warrior let his robes fall to floor, revealing his identity. The warrior was human, with a bald head and a look of pure menace on his face. Despite his fearsome appearance however, Da'Ran was sure he could sense something about this Sith. He couldn't place the sensation, but he knew that somehow, this Sith warrior was connected to Mia.   
The Sith unclipped his saber from his belt and ignited it, the red-white blade snapping aggressively to life.   
Da'Ran ignited his own lightsaber, and assumed a defensive stance. "If you just tell me where me she is, we don't have to do this!"   
The Sith warrior simply grinned. Then, with a blood curdling battle cry, he attacked...

"This is it." Luke said, staring up at the huge wooden doors in front of him. "I can feel it!"   
"You know, you got me thinking when you said that this was a presence you'd felt before" Mara said, a hint of anxiety in her voice. "You don't suppose that Palpatine has somehow found a way back from the dead again, do you?"   
"No," Luke replied, shaking his head. "This is not Palpatine, I'd know his essence. This is something else. But, I just don't know what..."   
"Well there's no point in just standing around out here talking about it." Mara unclipped her lightsaber from her belt. "Let's go see who this guy is... And kill him!"   
She stepped up to the huge doors and pushed them. They opened surprisingly easy, considering their size, and swung around to a thundering halt as they hit something that sounded like stone. Mara and Luke both swallowed their anxiety, and stepped inside the throne room. It was typically huge, with about 7 massive stone pillars lining each of the side walls. In front of where Luke and Mara stood there was a large flight of stone steps leading up to an elevated platform. In the center of the platform was a grand throne with it's back turned towards them, and behind that was a giant window that looked out upon the vast forest which surrounded the Academy.   
"This is cozy!" Mara muttered, sarcastically.   
"Certainly not my kinda place!" Luke replied.   
All of the sudden, a booming voice that seemingly came from nowhere took the two of them by completely surprise. "Welcome Luke. Welcome Mara. I've been expecting you!"   
"The Majesty, I presume?" Luke said, hiding his surprise well.   
"Nice to meet you at last!" Came the reply.   
"Where's my daughter, you Imperial slimeball?!" Mara growled, her finger resting on her lightsaber's activation switch, ready jump into action at a moment's notice. "If you've hurt her I'll..."   
"You'll what?" The Majesty interrupted, his tone suddenly cold and deadly. "Your Jedi powers pale in comparison to my Sith abilities! You are but an insect compared to me. There is nothing in this universe you could say or do that would concern me in the slightest!"   
Mara groaned. "Oh great! Looks like we have yet another power mad nut with delusions of grandeur!"   
The Majesty continued, seemly oblivious of Mara's comment, but his tone had softened somewhat.   
"As for your daughter, she is unharmed. You will get to see her soon!"   
"You know, there's one thing that's been bugging me," Luke spoke up, determined to get a word in before anyone else got a chance. "I know I know you Majesty. But I just don't know from where. Who are you?"   
The Majesty laughed. "Yes, you're right," he said softly. "Perhaps it is time we met face to face."   
Slowly, the throne began to turn. Luke frowned, his curiosity peaked. At last he was going to find out who this mysterious Majesty actually was. But neither he nor Mara were prepared for what they saw next. As the throne came to a halt in front of them, the Majesty's face in plain view, there, a maniacal grin spread across his lips, was Luke Skywalker...

The two lightsaber blades crashed together, filling the corridor with light, as Da'Ran blocked an attack from his dark opponent. The Sith recoiled from the impact and Da'Ran brought his saber down to bear on his enemy, taking advantage of the Sith Lords momentary lapse. But not one to be outdone, Orn successfully blocked the attack, and reacted with an attack of his own, dropping low and swinging his saber around to strike at the Jedi's belly.   
Da'Ran yelled out and backed away, gripping the bloody wound on his torso. Using the Force to dull the pain and slow the bleeding, he swung back to face his enemy, whose face was glowing with menacing pride. Feeling the rage flood into him, he cried out and lunged at the grinning Sith Lord.   
Bringing his saber crashing down again and again, he brought the full force of his his rage down upon his wily opponent. The Sith warrior blocked every one of Da'Ran's strikes, but his grin had dissapeard and had been replaced by a look of determined desperation. Da'Ran lapsed for a second, tiredness flowing into him, and Orn saw his chance. His blade swung around, headed for Da'Ran's neck. Reaching out to the Force, Da'Ran launched himself six feet into the air, and somersaulted over his enemy's head to land gracefully on his feet behind where Orn stood. Being sure not to lapse again, Da'Ran swung his blade at the Sith Lords head. Without turning around, Orn brought his saber up behind his head, and skillfully blocked the young Jedi's attack. With the two lightsaber blades still in contact, energy crackling trough them, Orn turned back around to face his Jedi opponent, his menacing grin back on his lips.   
Da'Ran was beginning to tire due to his blood loss and his enemy's merciless onslaught, but he was well aware that if he let his guard down for just a moment, it would be his end. However, he was equally aware that he couldn't keep this defense up for much longer!   
He managed to successfully block Orns next few attacks, but his limbs were beginning to falter. Once again, he prepared himself as Orn lunged towards him, and once again he adequately blocked Orns saber attacks. But then Orn did something unexpected. As Da'Ran raised his blade in anticipation of his enemy's next saber strike, Orn instead brought his foot up and kicked Da'Ran hard, right on his bleeding wound.   
Da'Ran cried out as he once again cradled the wound and recoiled in pain. He looked up at the Dark Warrior, who's face was alight with evil joy at his enemy's pain!   
And again, Da'Ran felt the rage well up inside him. A flurry of thoughts flowed through his mind. Mia, Orn and everything became one huge mixed up ball of emotion, and at the center of it all? Rage. Pure, unadulterated rage. With a deafening cry, Da'Ran lunged at his opponent, his saber growling angrily in his hand! Orn was taken aback at the young Jedi's sudden burst of strength, and hurried to defend himself. Da'Ran struck at Orns saber, over and over again, only this time the pain of his open wound and his physical exhaustion were consumed by the boundless energy of his growing anger. The Sith lord cried out - a cry of pain and exhaustion - and collapsed onto the floor, the sheer power of Da'Ran's onslaught overwhelming him.   
Da'Ran stood over the fallen Sith Lord, his breathing rapid, sweat dripping from his brow and down onto his face. His lightsaber was poised, ready to deliver the death blow to his dark side adversary.   
"Go ahead," The Sith Lord hissed, his breathing heavy but his voice calm and even. "Do it!"   
As he looked down at the fallen Sith at his feet , Da'Ran came to a sudden realization. The only reason this Sith was at his feet at all was due to the fact that Da'Ran had given into the dark side! He'd only succumbed to his rage for a few short seconds, but that was a mistake which had been made by many a young Jedi in the past, a mistake that could easily lead to a much darker path, the name 'Darth Vader' coming instantly to mind. And it was a mistake Da'Ran would _not _repeat.   
"Do it!" The Sith warrior hissed again, louder this time. "Do it now!"   
"No!" Da'Ran de-activated his lightsaber. "Never!" He turned away from the downed warrior and started towards where his cloak lay on the floor, a few feet away. But then, a sudden flash of danger jumped to life in Da'Ran's head. Re-igniting his lightsaber, he dropped to one knee and swung the green-white blade around 180 degrees, all in one smooth movement.   
There was a splutter of blood, and a cough, as the Sith Lord, ignited lightsaber in hand, stumbled backwards and fell back down to the ground. Da'Ran stood up and walked over to where his defeated adversary lay, his blood pumping freely from the large gash in his belly.   
He crouched down at his enemy's side. "Where is she? Please." He whispered.   
"S-she's with the majesty." The Sith warrior stuttered, a small stream of blood escaping from his lips.   
"You felt for her, didn't you?" Da'Ran said softly.   
The Sith Lord nodded. "Save her!" And with those words, he died.   
Da'Ran stood up, and walked over to where his cloak lay on the floor. clipping his lightsaber back on his belt, he picked up his Jedi robe and put it back on.   
"Don't worry," He said, staring down the long dark corridor ahead of him. "Somehow, she'll be saved...!"

It was difficult to tell who was the more surprised, Luke, at the sight of his own face staring back down at him, or Mara, at the fact that she was seeing two men who both shared the face of her husband!   
But it didn't take either of them long to figure out who this lookalike actually was.   
"You're a clone, aren't you?" Luke said at last, his surprise slowly fading.   
"Ten points for the Jedi Master!" The Majesty shouted, mockingly.   
"But who made you? Mara Killed C'Baoth's clone, so whose are you?"   
"Jorus C'Baoth might have been mad, but he wasn't stupid," The Majesty said, getting to his feet. "He actually made three clones in total, and I am one of them!"   
"So where's the other, if he made three? Mara killed Luuke, you're here, so where's number three? Do we still have him to look forward to?"   
"Ahh, now that's a sad story, about number three, you see, he didn't make it past the gestation period. He died in his Spaarti cylinder."   
"Oh, shame!" Mara muttered, under her breath.   
The Majesty continued. "The other two, of course, worked out fine! As you know, you both fought, and Mara killed, Luuke on Wayland all those years ago, but C'Baoth had other plans for me! If he'd have succeeded in destroying you both - as he believed he would - he, Luuke and myself would have re-established the Empire and ruled the Galaxy together, however, since Mara killed Luuke, and you killed C'Baoth, I went into hiding, spending every waking hour reading about this Galaxy's past." The Majesty began to pace up and down in front of his throne. "About the Jedi, the Republic, the Empire, the Rebellion, the New Republic and, of course, the Sith. And that's where I found some _really _interesting material. The more I read, the more I became fascinated by the history of this evil order. Their power, their glory, and their eventual defeat by the Jedi centuries ago, and that's when it hit me. You see, my dear Jedi, I have no wish to resurrect the Empire, their resources simply serve as a more than effective defense for my Academy and my eventual goal. No, you see my true true objective is not to resurrect the Empire, but to resurrect the Sith, and bring a new order to this Galaxy. The order in which it belongs!"    
Mara sniffed. "You done yet?" She said.   
The Majesty was staring into space, his hand raised high and a wide grin across his face. He turned back to face Mara, his grin disappearing.   
"Yes." He said, lowering his hand. "Sorry about that."   
"So," Mara continued, raising her as yet un-ignited lightsaber, "Are we gonna do this?"   
"Yes, indeed we are," The Majesty replied, smiling again, "But first, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine." He motioned for the two Jedi to look over to one of the large pillars standing against the wall to his left.   
"Oh great, who now?" Mara said, following the Majesty's motion   
"You'll see." The Majesty motioned with his hand for whoever it was hiding behind the pillar to come out. A figure covered from head to toe in a long black robe stepped out into the open, their face hidden behind a large hood.   
"One of your pupils?" Mara said.   
"My latest." The Majesty replied.   
The darkly clad figure reached up and pulled down their hood, revealing their face. Luke's stomach almost jumped out of his mouth and Mara felt like her heart skipped a beat when they saw who it was.   
"Mia!" Luke gasped.   
"You turned her!" Mara growled, turning her gaze back onto the Majesty "I'll kill you!"   
"No!" Luke said, "She's not been turned. Look at her eyes, they're glazed over, she's just been hypnotized."   
"Yes," The Majesty said with a frown, "Her resolve was strong, she wouldn't succumb to the temptations of the dark side. But she had no defense against my hypnotism techniques! she may not be a dark side warrior as I'd hoped, but she's still under my control, and she's my daughter now!"   
"_No! Never!_" Luke cried. "Mara, you take him, and I'll take Mia!"   
"You bet!" Mara said with a grin, as she ignited her lightsaber.   
The room was awash with light and the hum of Jedi weapons as Luke, the Majesty and Mia all ignited their own sabers.   
"As you said, Mara," The Majesty said, "Let's do this!"   
Mara made her way up the steps in front of her, up to where the Majesty's throne was situated, and up to where the Majesty was stood, and she wasted no time in attacking him. With a growl, she brought her saber down to bear on him, and struck. Spinning backwards, out of the way, the Majesty raised his own saber, and brought it down towards Mara. She raised her saber in a horizontal defensive position, and The Majesty's pink-white blade crashed down onto it, with the familiar crackle of saber blade on saber blade. For the first time, the pair were face to face and, seeing the anger in Mara's eyes, the Majesty smiled. "This is going to be fun!"   
Meanwhile, Luke was trying a different approach with Mia. With his lightsaber in defensive position, Luke reached out to the Force, and connected with his daughter's mind.   
[Mia, stop this, you are a Jedi, not a Sith.] Luke conveyed, [Remember your past Mia, your friends, your Mother and me. Remember us, Mia, remember us]   
Luke's attempts to break Mia's hypnotic state were having no effect, and Mia just kept advancing menacingly towards him.   
[Please Mia, remember,] Luke continued, [Remember.] But still no effect.   
Then, all of a sudden, Mia stuck. She swung her blade towards Luke. Luke blocked Mia's attack with ease, but it was at that moment that Luke knew that this battle wasn't going to be as easy as he'd first thought.   
Mara was pulling no punches with the Majesty. She struck out at him, and again, and both times the Majesty blocked, all the while grinning at her menacingly. Mara struck again, but the Majesty empted this time, and hit back, knocking Mara's blade to the side and leaving her temporarily defenseless. The Majesty took this opportunity to swing at Mara's stomach, but Mara was too fast. Spinning to the left, she brought her saber down and caught the Majesty's blade, blocking his attack.   
He smiled widely again. "Yes, fun indeed!"   
Below, Luke was continually trying to reach Mia's mind and break the hypnotic trance that the Majesty had over her, to no avail. Mia was continually laying in to Luke now, her saber crashing into his over and over again, the look of blind rage on her face thouroughly disturbing the Jedi Master. Luke could easily block all of his daughters attacks as, even in her hypnotized state, her skills were no match for his, but unlike his daughter, in her current condition, Luke didn't have boundless energy with which to fight, even with the Force behind him. With his attempts to free Mia's mind failing, Luke knew that this battle was going to have to end soon and one of them, father or daughter, was going to have to end it.   
Mara's attacks were merciless. She brought her saber down onto the Majesty's over and over again, each time making sure he couldn't get the chance to counter-attack. The blades repeatedly crashed together, lighting the room every time they connected. Even though the Majesty was still grinning, he was definitely beginning to tire. Of course, Mara too was beginning to tire now, not only because of her continual onslaught but also due to fact that, although it rarely showed, she was still suffering from the molecular disease that had plagued her for the past few years. Mara lapsed, just for second, her fatigue getting the better of her, and the Majesty saw his chance. Raising his hand slightly and calling out to the dark side of the Force, he sent a wave of invisible energy at his Jedi counterpart. With a yell Mara lost her footing and flew backwards, plummeting down the steps to land with a crunch on the floor below, her de-activated lightsaber landing beside her.   
Calling out to the Force for strength, Luke raised his saber and prepared to do what he must. With his attempts to break Mia's mind control through the Force failing, and the inevitable conclusion that he would soon tire too much to fight, Luke knew he had to end this battle. Mia raised her lightsaber to attack again, and Luke struck. With a smooth, fluid motion, he swung his lightsaber out towards his daughter. He felt a flash of pain as his saber cut deep into the flesh of Mia's belly, her scream as she dropped her saber and gripped her wound hurting him even more. It was a risky manuver, Lukes goal only being to wound his daughter. But with such an attack, there was always the risk of a fatality. She looked into his eyes, the glazed look in hers now gone. With a final groan, she fell to the floor. His breathing heavy, Luke dropped to one knee, wiping away the tear that had escaped from his eye. He felt Mia's pulse, and to his great relief she was still alive. Quickly, Luke placed his hands on his daughters bloody wound and reached out to the Force, channeling his healing energy into her. After a few seconds, Mia's wound had stopped bleeding and began to heal, it was then that Luke realized that the room had gone quiet. Slowly, continuing to channel his healing energy into Mia's wound, he looked around. His eyes widened with surprise when he saw Mara lying, unconscious, on the floor, and the Majesty, ignited lightsaber still in hand, staring down at him from the elevated platform.   
"Mara!" Luke breathed, his tiredness and shock causing him to go suddenly dizzy   
"I wondered when you were going to notice we'd finished over here!" The Majesty jeered, his face ablaze with evil, "Shame about Mia, she had promise, and I always wanted a daughter, but, casualties of war are inevitable." He raised his saber, "Now, I'm going to finish you!"   
All of a sudden, it all made sense. Luke's Force vision back in his quarters on Coruscant several days ago was all becoming clear. The mysterious figure who'd ended Lukes long career as a Jedi Master was none other than the Majesty. All Luke could tell during his vision was that it was someone powerful in the Dark Side and someone he knew, and the Majesty was both of those things, after all, who did Luke know better than himself? Of course, if things continued to develop now just as they did in his vision, Luke knew he was going to die, and he knew that he was in no state to fight any longer. Not only was he exhausted, but he knew if he didn't treat Mia, she would surely die from her injuries, so how could Luke handle a saber when both of his hands had to stay put on his daughters wound?   
"Ha!" The Majesty said, slowly beginning to walk towards Luke and Mia. "This is going to be easier than I thought!"   
Just as in his vision, Luke knew that this was the end, and he had no choice but to accept it. But then Luke jumped. Unexpectedly, the Majesty cried out as a blue-white saber blade cut quickly and smoothly thought the flesh, bone and muscle of his neck. Luke followed the blade as returned to the hand of it's owner. Mara's hand. Mara was sitting up now, a look of solid determination on her face, and Luke sighed with relief, a big smile on his lips.   
The Majesty's arms dropped to his side, and his grin disappeared.   
"Oh Bantha poo!" He said, and with that he fell to the ground, his head coming loose from his neck and landing with a thud next to his crumpled body.   
"Told you I'd kill ya!" Mara said, deactivating her lightsaber. She turned to her husband. "How is she?"   
"She'll be fine." Luke replied. "I-I had no other choice."   
"Don't apologize, I know, I would have probably had to do the same thing! Though I think she's going to be pretty miffed at you when she wakes up!"   
"Heh, how about you, are you OK?"   
"Nothing a five minutes in a bacta tank and a quick nap wouldn't cure! Talking of which..." With a groan, Mara fell fell back to the floor.   
Luke smiled again.   
At that moment, Da'Ran entered the room, saber in hand, ready for a battle. He was slightly taken aback when he saw everybody on the floor, and his surprise soon turned to concern when he noticed his comrades were wounded.   
"Master Skywalker...?" Da'Ran began.   
"Don't worry," Luke cut him off, "we'll all be fine! Use your comlink to contact the others, then give me a hand getting Mia back to the _Falcon_."   
Da'Ran walked over to Luke and Mia, and knelt down beside them. Luke noticed the gash on Da'Ran's belly.   
"Are you OK?" Luke asked, motioning to Da'Ran's wound with his eyes.   
"Huh? Oh, yes thank you Master Skywalker. I'll be OK after a quick visit to a doctor!" Da'Ran replied. "What about Mara?"   
"We'll get a couple of the others to help her back to the _Falcon, _she's not too badly hurt... I don't think."   
"I'm fine!" Mara mumbled "Get Mia out of here!"   
Luke laughed. A typical response from his wife, but that was just one of the reasons he loved her!   
"Looks like this was one hell of a fight!" Da'Ran said, as he carefully took hold of Mia's shoulders.   
Luke took hold of Mia's legs and, gently, the pair pulled themselves to their feet, lifting Mia with them. Luke looked around. He looked at where the Majesty's headless body lay on the elevated platform. "Yeah," He said, "It was!"

Wedge looked out of the main viewport at the flurry of New Republic starships outside. Some were buzzing around, going hastily about their business and others were siting stationary, conducting repairs or receiving Imperial prisoners from the 3 remaining disabled Star Destroyers.   
The battle had been swift. Captain Fury's Fleet had caught the Star Destroyers completely off guard and with all the fire-power they were packing, had made short work of them! It was only five minutes into the battle when the Imperial commander signaled their surrender.   
"Admiral?" Commander Givens said into Wedge's thoughts.   
"Oh, yes Commander?" Wedge replied, bringing himself back to the here and now.   
"We've Just received word from Dathomir that the Majesty has been defeated and Fleet Commander Nalgol is on his way to reclaim command of the planet and the Imperial Remnant."   
Wedge smiled. "Very good Commander!" He replied.   
Wedge turned to walk away, and then stopped. "One last thing, Commander?" He said, turning back again.   
"Sir?" Commander Givens replied.   
Wedge nodded. "Good job Commander. Good job indeed!"   
Commander Givens smiled, and with that Wedge turned and headed off to continue his duties.

Back at the _Falcon, _Luke was discussing the mission with Han, as they prepared to return to Coruscant.   
"We had no problem," Han said, as he tapped in the engine pre-start sequence on the _Falcon's _control board. "We just kept on blasting, and drove those Imp's back until they had no choice but to surrender! Sorry about being such a pessimist, earlier. Actually, it was good fun! But I tell ya, I never would have expected the Majesty to be another clone of you! Not in a million years!"   
Luke was sat in the co-pilot's chair, staring out at the trees all around them.   
"Me neither." He replied.   
Han turned to face his friend.   
"She'll be OK. they all will."   
Luke sighed. "I know, that's not what's bothering me." He paused, just momentarily. "I hurt her Han, almost killed her. My own daughter. He knew I'd have to do that, he set it up like that! He knew that I'd have to kill her, and then he'd kill me. If it wasn't for Mara, his plan would have worked too!"   
"But it didn't, so what's bugging ya?"   
"Two things. First, if he could put together a sick plan like that, making me kill my own daughter then killing me, it makes me wonder if I'm capable of the same evil as him. The same twisted imagination that could cook up such a plan!"   
"That's nuts Luke!"   
"Don't forget Han, he was me. At the center of it, he was me."   
"He only looked like you ,buddy! He created his own mind, his own imagination. That wasn't you, and it never will be! I know you're better than that! You're a Jedi!"   
"Mmm, maybe so."   
"So! So what's the second thing that's bugging you?"   
Luke seemed to waver.   
"When I struck Mia with my saber, she looked straight into my eyes. The pain I saw there wasn't just the pain of her wound. She was hurt Han, hurt that I'd injured her. Me, her own Father. I... I just don't know if she's ever going to forgive me."   
"Luke, that girl loves you! I may not be a Jedi, but I can tell. She knows why you had to do it, and she'll forgive you. I guarantee, she was just shocked, you would be too in that situation!"   
"I hope."   
"Take my word for it!"   
Han smiled, his familiar lop-sided grin.   
"You know, when we get back to Coruscant you, me, Leia, Mara and the kids should take a break for few days. How about Kahti Island? I hear that it's nice this time of year!"   
Luke turned to face his friend, his expression still grim. However, Han wasn't going to give up.   
"Surf, sea, sand. How about it? Huh?"   
Luke's grim expression slowly turned into a smile, and he laughed.   
"What would I do with out you, old friend?"   
"I hate to think! So that's a yes?"   
"Yeah, why not, we deserve it!"   
"That's m'boy!" Han said, slapping Luke on the back. "That is, of course," He continued, checking the Engine meter, "if we can ever get the _Falcon _off this rock!"   
Meanwhile, in the _Falcon's _Med. Bay, Da'Ran hadn't left Mia's side since they arrived, much to Threepio's annoyance as he'd insisted that it would have been easier to apply Da'Ran's dressing had he at least sat on the other bed, instead of kneeling beside Mia's!   
With a groan, Mia began to stir.   
"Da'Ran?" She whispered, as her eyes slowly opened.   
"Hi, welcome back!" Da'Ran quietly replied, with a smile.   
"Why are you holding my hand?"   
Da'Ran blushed. "O-oh, I'll let go if you want..."   
"No! I like it! Have you been all the time?"   
"I haven't moved. I wanted to be sure that you're alright."   
Mia smiled. "I'm fine. How're my parents?"   
"They're OK, but your Dad's a bit worried that you won't ever forgive him for injuring you!"   
"Silly, I'll have to talk to him, let him know I would always forgive him, no matter what!" Mia noticed Da'Ran's dressing. "You're hurt!"   
"I'm fine!" Da'Ran replied, rubbing his wound. "It's nothing." He paused for a second. "Mia, I want to tell you something. Something I've always wanted to tell you. Mia, I... I love you!"   
Mia smiled. "I know!" She replied.   
Da'Ran frowned "You _know!?_"   
"I could feel it, you're not very good at hiding your feelings!"   
"Oh boy, I feel like such an idiot. I'm sorry, I mean I don't want to risk our friendship..."   
Mia placed her finger on Da'Ran's lips, shutting him up. "Da'Ran," She said, "I love you too!"   
"You... Do?" Da'Ran's smile almost didn't fit on his face. "But I couldn't tell!"   
"I'm just good at hiding my feelings! I've always loved you, for as long as I can remember!"   
"You don't know how happy you've made me!"   
"Yes I do!" Mia pulled Da'Ran's head closer to hers. "Now shut up and kiss me!"   
Their lips met, and their two souls became one as they finally gave form to the love they'd harbored for one another for so long.   
"You know," Da'Ran said as their kiss came to an end, "It just goes to show."   
"Show what?" Mia replied.   
"That no matter what happens, whatever evil comes to threaten us, The Force will always ensure that love, true love, will always find it's way!"   
Mia smiled. "The Force will always find a way!"   
And with that, they embraced once again...

The End.


End file.
